


Turnabout Hair

by Pearls1975



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-07
Updated: 2009-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearls1975/pseuds/Pearls1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot about how Phoenix's hair got that way!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout Hair

"Wow!! That was awesome!!" Little Phoenix Wright exclaimed as he hopped off of the roller coaster. He giggled at Miles who appeared to be green at the gills.

"Whoa...dude!!" Larry Butz was staring at Phoenix's hair, then proceeded to touch it.

"Wha- ... don't touch my hair! Do you know how long it...took...me..." He patted his own head and found that his spikes had moved to the back of his head. "What the heck!?" Miles pointed and laughed, despite himself.

"Dude, I didn't think the coaster was going THAT fast." Larry commented as he stared at Phoenix's hair.

"Well, at least they're not crooked like yours!" Phoenix turned and cocked his head at Larry, mocking his hair. Then bust out in gales of laughter. Larry touched his hair and scowled.

"I-I'm glad I don't have to worry about that!" Miles was beside himself with laughter and could barely talk. "M-my hair is n-naturally soft and shiny!"

Larry and Phoenix turned and gave their friend a confused look when two of their classmates, girls, walked by.

"Hi Larry, hi Phoenix" They waved and giggled. "Nice hair!"

Larry smiled his 100-watt smile, while Phoenix blushed and scratched his neck. Miles crossed his arms and scowled.

"Hmph! I guess I'm keeping my hair this way!" Phoenix proclaimed.


End file.
